


【蕾雅雷丝】卡蜜拉

by Edie527



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edie527/pseuds/Edie527
Summary: 卡蜜拉AU。吸血鬼蕾雅×人类少女贝雷丝。
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Kudos: 1





	【蕾雅雷丝】卡蜜拉

贝雷丝母亲早逝，与父亲一起生活。在舞会上她结识了神秘的贵妇人蕾雅，两人相遇第一眼贝雷丝就认出对方是经常出现在自己童年梦中的那个女人。  
相处过程中贝雷丝更是惊喜地发现，蕾雅与自己母亲那一族留下来的遗物中一幅题作赛罗司的家族人物肖像一模一样。“说不定几百年前我们是一家呢”贝雷丝躺在蕾雅的腿上时喃喃道。蕾雅笑了，没说话，俯身吻贝雷丝，长长的发丝拂过贝雷丝的脸颊，她不曾跳动的心脏都莫名发痒。  
但好景不长，不久贝雷丝就因为不知名的疾病消瘦下去。连她的头发颜色都在逐渐变化，几乎变得和她最爱的蕾雅一样。与此同时蕾雅的行径也变得奇怪。她开始频繁地梦游，呓语。好几次仆人找到她，她要么是睡倒在礼拜堂，要么跑去了贝雷丝的卧室，手里抱着一团沾了血渍的白衣服。家主有事不在，小姐又如此喜爱蕾雅。没人敢问蕾雅那团衣服从何而来。

这时杰拉尔特有封急信寄过来，告知贝雷丝赶紧打点行李去找他，并且不要告诉蕾雅。贝不明所以地就去了。原来父亲发现真相，蕾雅不是这个时代的人类，是贝雷丝母亲那一支中某一位叫赛罗司的祖先，当时目睹至亲死于非命，执念久散不去，天堂和地狱都收留不了她的灵魂，她死后变作了流浪人间的吸血鬼，一直吸取睡梦中的人类少女血液为食，不吸够就会精神恍惚变得虚弱。贝雷丝就是被她选中的一个猎物。

“那她为什么不一下子杀死我吃个饱然后去找下一个目标呢？”贝雷丝忍不住问。

“我不知道。”她的父亲摇头，“可能是因为留恋你的血的味道？毕竟血缘上来讲你算是她唯一留存于世的眷属...无论如何，这为我们找到真相争取了时间。”

接下来的事没什么好说的。他们在家族墓地里找到了那具棺椁。里面沉睡的是蕾雅的本体，活生生的真正的赛罗司。在仆从把十字架钉入她的心脏时，她甚至没有尖叫咒骂，只是用那双美丽的眼睛居高临下地死死盯住贝雷丝，就像她们初次见面时那样。


End file.
